Bakugou VS Ghiaccio
'' '' Bakugou VS Ghiaccio is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: My Hero Academia VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! It's a duel of fire and ice in this clash of the two hot headed, foul mouthed Quirk and Stand users, both voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto! Will Bakugou blow Ghiaccio's White Album to smithereens? Or will Ghiaccio make Class 1-A Gently Weep for their classmate? Interlude: Wiz: Fire, the destructive force that powers all explosions. Boomstick: And ice, which can get so cold it can also be hot. Fuck physics, am I right? Wiz: It's called absolute zero, Boomstick. Boomstick: Katsuki Bakugou, Explosion Quirk user and rival to Izuku Midoriya. Wiz: And Ghiaccio, the ice cold member of La Squadra Esecuzioni. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Bakugou: Wiz: In the near future 80% of Earth's population has developed superpowers known as Quirks, ranging from super strength and super speed to having a tail to just having rather bizarre characteristics. One of the unlucky 20% to not have a Quirk is Izuku Midoriya, who wished to be a great hero like his idol: All Might. Boomstick: This isn't about Mr. I got by with bull shit luck, this is about his asshole childhood friend. See, Izuku didn't possess a Quirk, but his old friend Katsuki Bakugou did. Because of the little shit's immense pride for his age, he thought of Izuku as below him. Wiz: So when the day came when young Bakugou fell off a bridge into water, Midoriya went to help him, but the "pity" Bakugou felt from a "lower class" angered him, and the effect of that incident would affect their relationship even to current day. Boomstick: So much that he attempted to just scare Midoriya out of applying for what's basically hero university and proceeded to get the highest score of any one of the participants, which is a feat in of itself because he kinda didn't save anyone he was supposed to. Wiz: Katsuki Bakugou's quick is Explosion, a combination of his parents; his father's Quirk which is oxidizing sweat and his mother's Quirk which is Glycerin. Boomstick: Basically this kid sweats NITROglycerin and can cause massive explosions which erupt from the devices on the ends of his arms, and there's still so much he can do. Wiz: Bakugou can propel himself through the air with his explosions, convert the explosive energy into his fist to deal massive blows, and he can even turn his explosions into balls of light. Boomstick: Yup, special moves. Bakugou is capable of producing balls of light to blind his opponents which will then explode out, and it's said to be as bright as the sun. Namely this is his Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact is more momentum based and makes Bakugou spin through the air before launching a fire tornado, Explode-a-Pult... well, it's like a flyby grab where he spins you a lot and chucks you. Wiz: But Bakugou's ultimate technique is his Armor Piercing Shot, or AP Shot for short. By making a cirlce with one of his hands around the palm of the other, Bakugou fires a concentrated explosion that can pierce solid concrete, and he can rapid fire this albeit it's weaker. Boomstick: His explosions pack quite the firepower as well, in his fight against Midoriya, who was using 5% of his power, he unleashed an explosion almost as big as the surrounding buildings. Comparing sizes, that explosion packed 1.28 tons of force behind it! Wiz: Katsuki's explosion abilities put him on level with 8% Midoriya as well, as their fights become much more equal when Midoriya reaches that level, but let's go through numbers to pinpoint this. Boomstick: Bakugou can handle his own explosive power, and Midoriya could handle the flames as well. Bakugou is said to be faster than 5% Midoriya who dodged a bullet and Stain's sword swing, and can keep up with him at 8%. Wiz: Bakugou is also extremely smart, literally calculating propulsion and trajectories when using his Quirk to fly around quickly. Boomstick: However Bakugou is extremely quick to anger and always sees his team mates and foes as being lower than he is, and he has to stay hydrated in order to use his Quirk, and in colder climates he struggles to use it. Wiz: But Bakugou's explosive personality and abilities may be enough to blow up his foe. Ghiaccio: Death Battle: Venice, Italy It didn't take long for the Hero Association to hear of a mysterious gang full of villains with rather bizarre powers, powers that are all similar, yet have different properties. Like psychic powers, but they can use them to create life, manipulate iron in someone's blood stream, or make objects or people around 100 pounds heavier. Strangeness aside, the Hero Association traveled to Venice to scout out this overseas menace and to see what they were up against, bringing along certain students even, to prepare them for actual Hero work, of course. Of these were Fumikage Tokoyami, Toru Hagakure, both for stealth, Tenya Iida, for quick get aways, and, of course, Katsuki Bakugou for a more profound escape. These four teens were tasked to scout out the gang's hideouts and see what they could piece from observing their enemies. But, unfortunately, Toru and Fumikage were the only two scouting while Tenya had to deal with an impatient Katsuki back at their own base. "Katsuki your Quirk isn't fit for stealth! You're our distraction for if we get in trouble!" Tenya tried to reason with him, but Katsuki exploded back. "Of course my Quirk isn't made for stealth! If I'm a distraction let me be a distraction!" Bakugou started out towards the balcony of their base, but Iida got in his way, putting his arms out to block off the hot head. Bakugou didn't like this, so he instead hit Iida upside the head and prepared to blast off. But then Iida hit him with a tackle, causing him to go lopsided, and he instead blasted off towards a bridge in the distance. The Bridge to Italy For such a quiet night there sure was a ruckus going on in the single car on the road that was hitting all sorts of bumpers and what not trying to shake a blue haired angry italian man off the roof. The two men inside the car were also on the verge of death, something was making them insanely cold, so cold that one of their fingers froze off and the other could barely move. Meanwhile the blue haired man was just rambling on about how he's mad that Venice isn't called Venezia by other countries or whatever, when out no where Bakugou came crashing into him, knocking him off the top of the car and freeing the two men. Bakugou rolled onto his feet and stretched, rubbing the arm he landed on. "Ow..." he sighed and looked over at the man sprawled on the concrete. "You okay?" JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable - The Hand "I was so close," the man began to mutter to himself, "I was so close to putting an end to Mista and that newbie..." Bakugou looked confused, then realized this was one of the gangsters, and he became thrilled to meet one face to face. "You little shit! You got in the way of my mission! How dare you get in the way of me, Ghiaccio?!" he screamed loudly, the area around him cooling down significantly and his Stand, White Album, forming around him. Bakugou smirked and replied "What're you gonna do about it, asshat?" "WHO PUTS THEIR ASS IN A HAT?" FIGHT! My Hero Academia - You Say Run MGR:R - A Stranger I Remain Results: Who are you rooting for? Bakugou Ghiaccio Who do you think will win? Bakugou Ghiaccio Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles